Double Date
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Derek and Apollo have been friends since childhood. When Derek wants to date Angie, she says she wants to go on a double date. Apollo is the man that has to go too and he doesn't have a girlfriend...wow, wait until he does. one-shot


**ForensicsxJustice's idea!**

Derek Stiles, doctor at Caduceus USA was having a crisis, not a crisis he could share with his long time buddy Tyler, oh no. Well, he could, if he wanted to be teased everyday of his working life. As it was, when they found out Mary Fulton – his nurse before Angie - called him Bambi, Tyler never let it drop.

"Hello, Wright Anything Agency, how can I help you?" The teenage girl screeched down the phone.

"Hey. Is Apollo there?"  
"Oh! Derek!" The girl screeched.

"H-hey, Trucy." He chuckled.

"Polly isn't in right now. He's working." She sulked.

"Why so sad, huh?"  
"Oh I wanted to go to. Polly said I couldn't though, I'm studying."  
"Ah. Well then you should study. You wanna be smart like Apollo right?" Derek laughed to himself. "So where's he working?"  
"Oh, he's in court today. He's working on that riverboat case."  
"I heard they had some pretty tight info on his client, he gonna be ok?"  
"Yeah! Of course he is!" _Always enthusiastic…_Derek smiled.  
"Can you hang on for a sec Ms Wright?" Derek covered the receiver with the palm of his hand. "Can I help you Dr Niguel?"

"Who the heck are you on the phone to?" He glared.

"Does it matter? Can I help you?"  
"Yeah. Here, some stuff from the boss man." He dumped the mountain of papers on the desk.  
"Shit…" Derek grumbled. "Alright. That all?" Derek assumed his answer was yes, since Victor had already vanished.

"You know when he's gonna be back?"  
"No…" Trucy sighed.

"Alright, tell him to call me when he gets back." Derek looked to the mountain of work, knowing he should be doing it.

He missed Angie, her and Leslie had gone on vacation, across Europe. Starting in England she was travelling through Europe, spending between 2 and 4 days in each country. She was due back in two days, she was in her last location, Germany. Where she and Leslie were spending time with some of Angie's family – she'd been spending a week there.

-x-x-

"Court is adjourned." The judge banged the gavel. Apollo breathed a sigh of relief – there was some airtight evidence against his client Mr Fenton. Evidence Apollo had yet to crack. It didn't help either that the client was going to be found guilty of hit and run, after hitting Phoenix Wright with a car, again. That guy was beginning to spend more time in hospital than with Apollo and Trucy.

As he sat in the defence lobby, relaxing for five minutes he heard:

"For God's sake fop! Leave me alone!" – That voice was unmistakable – Ema Skye. She burst through the doors of the defence lobby, letting out a stressed growl. Apollo rushed up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Everything ok?"  
"Y-yeah. Wanna go for a drink kid?" She took a deep breath before adding "my treat."  
"I am not a kid!" He whined jogging after her to keep up.

"Whatever you say." She chuckled.

Apollo and Ema had become good friends. While at first they hated each other – Ema saying Apollo was too noisy, Apollo saying Ema was too hard to understand – they had sorted their differences. Now, on days which were stressful for either of them (or both in this case) the one who wasn't stressed would take the other for a drink. They were soon sat in a bar, Ema sipping a vodka and coke and Apollo a bottle of pear cider. They drank, chatted and even played on the quiz machine before parting.  
"Thanks for keeping me company Apollo."  
"No problem Ema." He blushed as she kissed his cheek and hugged him in a friendly way.

-x-x-

"Ooh la la, what's this then?" Trucy noticed as Apollo came through, red faced.

"Nothing Trucy."  
"Oh well, if you say so." Trucy sighed in defeat. "Oh Derek called you, he seemed urgent to talk to you."  
"Alright." Apollo pulled the cellphone from his pocket. "You want me to make dinner for you?"  
"Huh? Oh no, I'll make dinner."  
"If you're sure." Apollo's stomach seemed angry, he didn't want to eat Trucy's cooking.  
"Don't start until I get back."

He lay on the bed, flicked through the contacts on his phone and dialled Derek's work number.  
"Caduceus USA, how can I help you?" The woman at reception spoke clearly.

"I'd like to speak to doctor Derek Stiles?"  
"Of course. Just hold on a second."  
"Dr Stiles here."

"Hey Derek, its Apollo. Heard you wanted me?"  
"Ah, Hey A. Yeah man." Derek and Apollo were like brothers. "Yeah. I have a problem you might be able to help with. You eaten?"  
"Na, just got back from the bar after having drinks from a friend."  
"A friend? The detective?"  
"How do you know about her?"  
"I have contacts." Derek chuckled. "So you wanna go for dinner or what?"  
"I'm looking after Trucy…" Apollo said solemnly.

"Why where's Phoenix?"  
"In hospital, hit by a car again."  
"Shit man." Derek grumbled. "Alright, I'll tell you what…can you get Trucy to keep her gob shut about what I tell you?"  
"I can get Trucy to do anything."

"Alright, I'll be over in an hour." The line went dead.

"Trucy! Get changed! We're going out for dinner!" Apollo called.

Derek had expensive tastes, when he arrived he was driving a Ferrari, not the best make and it certainly wasn't brand new but Apollo knew Derek well enough to know that as long as it looks good it's great for Derek.

-x-x-

Derek was thirteen when he met Apollo, Apollo himself was only six. Derek lived with his mother in a quiet yet unsettling neighbourhood where very few people communicated. Two houses that did communicate though were his house, or rather his mother and the house at the bottom of the cul-de-sac where a young couple called Laura and Jack lived. For years, they had tried for a baby, even using expensive IVF treatment had failed. He often listened in to conversations between his mother and Laura.

It was very early on a summer morning as Derek skated down the road to the bottom of the cul-de-sac delivering papers. Normally, as he got towards the bottom, Laura or Jack would be waiting for the paper and would offer Derek home-baked cookies or sweets or cake in return. That morning though, neither were there. He unbolted the neighbour's gate and lifted his skateboard up, trekking across the lawn. As soon as he got back to the sidewalk, he put the skateboard back down and began to glide along.

He hadn't expected it when something crashed into him.

"Hey watch where you're-!" Derek looked at what he had crashed in to. "Oh my…I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were a little kid." The young boy stood carefully brushing himself down.  
"I-I'm sorry!" He yelped.

"Hey no, sorry little dude." Derek sympathised. "I should have…"  
"Apollo! There you are!" Laura came out and took the boy into her arms. "I hope you didn't cause this nice young man trouble?"  
"No, not at all ma'am." Derek stood, wiping his knees. "I crashed into him, silly me. I should have paid more attention…"  
"Na-ah! I walked into him!" The boy admitted.

"Wow, honest." Derek stated. "Here's your paper."  
"Thank you." Laura lowered the boy to the floor. "Apollo, offer him one of the cookies on the plate."

Throughout the time Apollo and Derek lived near each other, they hung out often and had developed a bond almost like brothers.

-x-x-

"Remember Trucy, not a word about what was said tonight." Apollo hung his jacket on the hook in the office. "Got it."  
"Aye-aye captain!"

-x-x-

Angie rushed through the doors of Caduceus USA, past the reception and all the people, right to her office.

"Dr Stiles!" She cried.

"Angie!" He hated when she called him 'Dr Stiles' but he was more pleased to see her.

'_I dunno dude, you've had more girls than me. Still…maybe you should make her feel relaxed. Get her a coffee…keep calm and just ask. …How do you ask? I guess you just ask her straight up if that's what she likes.' _

Derek thought back to what Apollo had said to him as he sat drinking coffee with Angie.

"Hey Angie. I wanted to know if you would…um…"  
"I would what?" The blonde looked straight into his brown eyes, her delicate hands wrapped around her coffee mug.

"Would you…like to go to dinner with me…?" Derek was sweating, he had never been this nervous before.

"You mean like a date?"  
"Uh…yeah…sorta…"  
"Dr Stiles!" _Uh-oh, I think I made her mad…_ "I'd like that. On one condition…"  
"You mean you'll go!?" Derek couldn't register it, she nodded. "Anything. Anything at all. I'll do whatever you want."  
"Well there's two things…"  
"Two things? Ok!"

"First, sort out your hair. Please!" She giggled.

"Aww, do I have to!?" He whined. "Alright, alright."  
"Second, since it's the first date. Can we double date with someone?"

It wasn't that Angie didn't trust Derek. She just wanted to date him with someone else to there as well, just to share the moment and to prove that Derek _did _take her on the date.

"Well, who do you want to go on the double date with?" Derek asked curiously.

"You're not mad 'cause I asked you to go on a double date?" Angie couldn't believe it.

"I said anything."

"I dunno…I don't trust Tyler as far as I can throw him so Leslie and Tyler are out. The Kasals will be busy…"  
"What about Apollo?" Derek suggested.

"The attorney? Does he even have a girlfriend?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Well, I can trust him so sure!" Angie was so overjoyed.  
"Alright. I'll call him."  
"I've got to tell Leslie!" She kissed his cheek before running down the hall. "Thank you Dr Stiles!"  
"It's Derek!" He called after her before silently celebrating.

-x-x-

"Polly! Phone!" He stopped chatting with Ema to get the cellphone of Trucy.

"Hello?"  
"Hey dude! It worked! I scored myself a date!"  
"Awesome."  
"But there's a catch."  
"It can't be that bad…"  
"It involves you."  
"Go for it." Trucy walked towards Ema. Ema was laughing.

"She wants to go on a double date. Me and her, then you and…uh…"

"Me and who? I don't have a girlfriend."  
"Can you get one?"  
"It's not that easy Derek…" Apollo sighed. "Look…when's your date?"  
"I dunno, we haven't decided yet."  
"Look, there's only one girl I can trust to be honest and no offence…but she's kinda touchy sometimes." Ema was calling him over. "Listen man, I gotta go."  
"Alright later. Good luck too." Apollo closed Trucy's cellphone and made his way back to his sister and best friend.  
"Here Trucy."

It was Apollo's only day off in weeks. He was out in one of the other local parks with Ema, Trucy was heading to a friends to stay for a while. She waved the attorney and detective off.

"Ah man I'm hungry…" Ema whined.

"Come on, I am too." They were outside a café in the town in twenty minutes.

Ema was eating a jacket potato, Apollo a toasted sandwich, he noticed she was very careful not to spill food down herself as she ate and that in soft light her skin glowed.

"Apollo, why are you staring at me?"  
"Huh, oh sorry." Apollo blushed.

"You're getting worst than the fop!" She giggled.

"My god…am I!?"  
"Just playing." She smiled. "Say what's bothering you? You seem funny since you got that phone call."  
"My friends are going to start dating, they want to go on a double date, they want me to take someone…"  
"So what's the problem?"  
"I don't think the person I want to take will go with me…"  
"Really? Why?"  
"I'll ask her. Will you go with me? Please?"  
"M-me!? Aww, Apollo…of course I will."  
"Thank you so much Ema!" He hugged her tight.

-x-x-

Derek did his best to dress to impress. He combed his hair to make it look much better than normal and dressed in his finest suit. He tugged the tie to make it stay in place before grabbing his car keys.  
"I can't believe this is finally happening!" He screamed to his reflection before running out to his car.

On the other side of town, Apollo dressed in a black version of his normal red suit, he knotted the black silk tie around his neck. In the next room, Ema was getting ready. She had come over straight from work and asked to get changed in his spare room, which he was more than happy to do. He checked himself in the mirror once more, conscious his hair was spiked into his usual antennae, rather into a messy, yet tamed hairstyle.

Ema, in the next room was trying to make herself look as fancy as possible. She had seen a photo of the people she would be with tonight. She fastened her bracelet around her wrist and checked her make-up in the mirror. Her black dress shaped her body and she wore bold make-up to help. She wanted to look her best for Apollo.

Angie, her favourite colour being pink, wore a pink dress which touched the floor. She tried her best to colour coordinate everything she wore, including her make-up as well.

-x-x-

Having the other couple there was settling for Angie and Derek. The meal was a comfort and in the best company any of them could want. Although there were two couples there, each couple forgot about the other's presence. Apollo and Ema were much closer to each other than Derek and Angie. Then again, Derek was as bashful as they get and didn't want to push Angie too far.

-x-x-

When the evening ended both the girls chose to spend the evening at their partner's house. Apollo's hand was tangled in Ema's hair as their passion laced make out session continued. Ema tripped back, pulling Apollo on top of her as she landed on the couch.

"So I guess this means we'll be going out again?" Apollo managed to say between gasps as they broke for breath.

"You bet baby!" The kissing continued to round two.

-x-x-

Angie and Derek were being much more gentle when it came to kissing, the pair broke so Derek could unlock the door. She tugged on his hand and pulled him into his warm living room. She melted into his arms as if she had belonged there for years.

-x-x-

Angie had managed to experience another thing she wanted to do in life. To go on a double date with another couple who would learn to love each other as much as she loved her partner.

**Whoo! My first crossover! It might suck for that reason put please enjoy guys!**


End file.
